El papel de Santa
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. ] Yukimura quiere hacer algo a favor de los niños, y lo único que se le ocurre es un espectáculo.


**Escrito para: **fandom-isano (especial de navidad).

**Pairing: **Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya. Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi. (Insinuadas).

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Niou hubiese deseado negarse, sin embargo una simple mirada de Yukimura terminó de convencerle que iba a tener que hacer caso. Queriendo o no. Miró el disfraz que Yukimura le había dado, un disfraz de Santa Claus. Todo era culpa de la acción de caridad que a Yukimura se le había ocurrido, todos los titulares —excepto Akaya— deberían hacer algo a favor de los niños. Por lo que se le ocurrió montar un espectáculo, y Niou había sido designado como Santa Claus.

En momentos como ese, Niou quería molestarse con Yukimura pero era cierto que al final el mejor para ser Santa era él. Por varias razones, entre esas que podía crear una ilusión y que Akaya no se diese cuenta de que en realidad era él quien hacía de Santa Claus. A pesar de que Niou, Marui y en general todo el Rikkaidai le habían dicho a Akaya que Santa no existía, éste no les creía y aseguraba que Santa vendría a la escuela a entregar los regalos.

Es más, ese día Akaya se encontraba con varios papeles y los entregaba a cada uno, exigiendo que escribieran la carta a Santa porque así él podría entregarla. Todos habían obedecido ante órdenes de Yukimura para no arruinarle la inocencia al querido ángel y demonio del Rikkaidai.

Dejando ese de lado, Niou se encontraba escondido, habiéndole ya entregado su carta a Akaya y se probaba el disfraz que le había dado Yukimura. No tenía muchas ganas, sin embargo era una orden de su capitán… y daba miedo desafiar a Yukimura, también. Él era capaz de hacerlo, claramente, ya lo había hecho antes. Pero en ese momento, tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado. Y es de verdad… Yukimura daba miedo enojado.

Suspiró, mientras se miraba al espejo viendo el disfraz rojo con blanco, viendo su cabello atado en su coleta y el gorrito tonto en la cabeza. Suspiró y miró la lista que le dio Yukimura, con los niños que tenía que llamar y casi soltó una risotada al ver que en la lista de los niños estaba el nombre de Akaya. No le sorprendía de cierto modo, pero por dios que era divertido.

Deseó tener una lista de los niños malos, él hubiese puesto ahí a Akaya. Por eso de su personalidad y faceta de "devil Akaya". Sonrió al espejo, mientras que Yagyuu entraba luego de tocar. Sabía que era Yagyuu incluso antes de voltear, por lo que cuando volteó esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que efectivamente había acertado. No era de sorprender, claro.

— **Yukimura quiere que bajes. Los niños ya están reunidos**— Yagyuu tenía una expresión de cansancio en el rostro, después de todo a él le había tocado la parte de controlar a los niños (y Akaya), obligándoles a calmarse y tomar asiento. Según le había dicho Yukimura.

— **Ya voy**— susurró, mientras empezaba con su ilusión para que Akaya no pudiese saber quién era.

Muchas veces Niou se preguntaba cómo era posible que Akaya no viese la verdad, ni sospechase del hecho de que Niou iba a estar ausente. Pero supuso que para esas cosas Yanagi se había encargado, después de todo él era el que se encargaba de todos los pequeños pormenores. Y si no, tuvo que ser Sanada.

— **¡Feliz navidad!**— gritó en cuanto salió, y se sorprendió al ver la mirada de ilusión en los ojos verdes de Akaya.

Ese niño no tenía remedio, pero después de todo parecía que todos se esforzaban por mantenerle como estaba. Niou sonrió para sí mismo, mientras que empezaba con los llamados. Después de todo, si todos se esforzaban por mantener a Akaya como estaba, él no se convertiría en la excepción.

Quizás luego podría pedirle a Yukimura la lista de los chicos malos de Santa, siempre era buena la información de quienes eran malos. Dicen que los malos son muy divertidos. Solo dicen. Seguro Yukimura y Sanada sabían, después de todo conocían profundamente a Akaya. Quizás ellos pudiesen responderle, ¿no?

Él lo averiguaría con Yagyuu, siempre había querido saber si había algo más allá de su faceta de caballero. Y nadie se lo impediría, claro que no.


End file.
